Pale Blue Denim
by YBNorml
Summary: Completed.


Pale blue denim

Chapter 1 – **Rose faded black **

"Unlike you, the rest of children selected for our program, we had a fairly easy time choosing a mentor." The elderly man explained in a worried tone, his face creased in a frown.

The man wore a beige pinstriped suit that reminded me of the sofa back home that money tended to find its way to. His eyes were blue, and mustache as off-white as his skin which seemed to be oozing out of the collar of his shirt. Wrinkles were everywhere on every part of him that I could see. A round bowler the same familiar shade as his suit sat on top of his head. I made a show of clearing my throat in hopes to hurry the old porker along.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Krystalline if I bored you with what must seem to you like a lecture." Mr. Dickenson nodded in a slow sure manner which made me sigh inwardly, "Your mentor shall be Tala Ivanov. I do believe he has been sent a letter of notification about his new mentorship. We have yet to locate him but I'm sure that the four boys that we've hired will be swift in bringing you to your new guardian for the year."

I felt like jumping into the air and whooping as loudly as I could. I had admired the Demolition boy team-captain ever since I had seen him first conquer the world championships. This is what I had eagerly been waiting for. A pair of ice blue eyes framed by flaming red hair was suddenly brought to mind. I must have done something displeasing to the BBA President for his frown grew graver than ever. It took five minutes for me to realize that I was smiling as excitedly as a toddler about to receive candy. Mr. Dickenson looked like he was about to say something but his telephone ringing stopped him. He picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, Stan Dickenson speaking….mm-hmm, yes…alright, I'll be right there."

"What is it?" I ask.

"We have found Tala, and contacted him. There will be no need to go in search of him now. My secretary informs me that he shall be here within half the hour." Mr. Dickenson paused before saying, "I will go tell the boys that they can now go home. It won't be more than a minute."

…I soon found out-with much amusement-that the old man had told me a lie and that I could use that to mock him once he returned. I had indeed watched the clock until a minute had passed. It was precisely forty-five minutes before Mr. Dickenson re-entered his office. I didn't turn to look at him when he came in. But once he reached his desk, I suddenly wished that I did. Standing right next to the BBA President was Tala Ivanov. Now, I was totally unprepared on how to act towards my idol. At my lingering stare, his eyes narrowed. I sealed my lips shut and moved my gaze nervously to the floor.

"I'm stuck with her for a year?" His angered tone made my head shoot up to stare at him.

I had expected a little sarcasm, not openness and a joyful welcome of course, but to at least be treated like a human being. '_Maybe he's just not having a good day…_' with this thought I remained quiet at the cold words.

"That is correct." Mr. Dickenson responded.

"What's your name?" Tala asked, swift and biting in my direction.

Caught off guard I started in my chair before answering respectfully, "Krystalline Badger. It is an honor to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, cut the shit." Tala answered sharply.

I bit my bottom lip to keep back a rebuttal and forced myself to just look down at my black knee-high boots I had bought at hot topic the other day and worn for this occasion especially. I had tried my best to find something awesome and dark looking to wear today, so I could appear cool to my Idol. I had worn the bondage cargoes and telletubbi war spaghetti strap shirt I had purchased from hot topic as well. My dirty blonde hair had been brought into a high pony tail and I had my half-moon black sunglasses resting on the bridge of my nose and ice blue lip-gloss on.

"What you gonna do, turn on the waterworks?"

I grimly shook my head, still not looking at the red-headed teen.

"Come on…Krystal. Get your things." Tala ordered.

I shot to my feet and followed Tala out of the office after grabbing my suit cases and back-pack.

Chapter 2 – **Heart as hard as gold **

I didn't say anything as I jogged to keep up with him. It was as if having to mentor me was the end of the world for him. I just didn't understand how he could be so mean when he had always seemed to be so cool on TV. Then I remembered that hardly anything on the TV was true. A bitter smile twisted its way onto my face when I remembered what my friend Sarah had told me one day: _"The __Small magic talking box speaks no lies…" _

When we reached the parking lot the Ice King strode swiftly over to a solid black motor cycle that was obviously NOT made for two people to ride it at the same time. My cheeks unconsciously blushed, there was no side car attached…Hands clenching on my two overly stuffed suitcases I tried to not think of how I was going to get back to Tala's place.

"It's a long walk home, Krystal." He stated coldly.

I walked crisply over to the small and sleek cycle and gingerly sat down on it, my suitcases swinging madly.

Tala sighed in impatience, he pressed a single button on the dash board and a set of ropes and buckles and one backrest popped out of the tip of the cycles back. I looked on with amazed eyes as the boy stood up and took my luggage from my hands, securing them to the back of the motor cycle. After this, he sat promptly back down in front of my and revved the engine.

When I sat stupidly still Tala grunted at me, "Want to fall off?"

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his waist, less than a second after Tala sped out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. I had never ridden on a motor cycle before, and my first thought was that I now knew why people who rode them wore such heavy leather jackets and gloves even when it was really hot out. The wind was constantly hitting you in the face and I was extremely unhappy when several bug embedded themselves in between my teeth. Tala, however was wearing a smooth protective black helmet with the visor pulled down. He had no bug in between HIS teeth. I would punched him in the back had it not been for the fact that he could and probably would throw me off the cycle and in front of a speeding SUV. So, I clutched onto him as if the world was coming to an end. After the first couple bugs in my mouth I figured out how to keep my mouth shut.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the house. When we coasted to a stop in front of a large brick house I practically leaped off and backed as far away from Tala as I could. When he saw this he responded with a small snort of amusement. I turned around and began to pick the bugs out of my teeth. When I was sure I had gotten them all out I turned around only to find Tala standing two inches away from me. My eyes widened and I stepped back, biting my bottom lip to stifle my scream. This only seemed to entertain him further. Tala through my bags on the ground, or more precisely right on top of my toes and than turned and walked toward the house with long and graceful strides. I shuddered and then picked up my suitcases off of my now aching toes and hurried after the red-head. When I reached the porch he was about to shut the door so I quickly stepped forward only to have my nose smashed by the door. I blinked confusedly before opening the door and walked inside.

The entrance hall walls were of a rich navy blue with a small cream white half table set up on the right side. On the table were Tala's keys to his Harley and an elegant deep black vase with red velvet roses in it. Black wide toe boots were sitting by the door and there was a painting of three wolves standing together with a red-headed boy in front of a forest. One wolf was white, one was grey, and one was of the darkest black. I was amazed; his house was a lot more different than I thought it would be. I sat down my baggage and pulled off my boots, setting them by Tala's. Then, I picked up my suitcases once more and padded around the corner. It was clear thatI had just entered the sitting room.

There were two cream white couches the same color as the half table in the entryway sitting opposite each other, and a glass coffee table in between them. A grand brick hearth rested on the west wall with a comfortable crackling fire burning inside. The wall bearing the archway that I now stood in was lined with book shelves full of many brightly colored and interesting looking novels, each as thick as bricks (and all probably just as heavy). There was a window seat on the east side that boasted a simple yet beautiful view of the forest that stood behind the house. There was a classic staircase that had birch wood steps and an off-white railing.

I trudged up the steps and found myself in a long corridor. The floor was made of the same wood as the staircase steps, and the walls were an ice blue, a severe contrast to the rich dark blue of down stairs. Beautiful sconces made of elk antlers lit up the hall, and I was once again blown away by the wolf's brilliant taste in home décor. There was a dog wood plaque on the third and last door on the left that had Tala's name on it. So, it was clear thatroom was off limits. After exploring the rest of the rooms upstairs (all of which were excellently decorated guest rooms) I decided on the second door on the right.

Now, comes the nastiest job of all…unpacking. I hated unpacking, and this time was no different from the others. The walls in this room were a welcoming shade of pale green. To be honest, this room looked like the young soviet had a lot of time on his hands and was feeling particularly ODD. The sconces in this room were in the four corners and were literally the stuffed necks and heads of swans that had large orb like light bulbs sitting in their wide open beaks. _'This must be the room that all his really weird friends stay in when they come to visit…' _I thought laughingly. The sleigh bed that was made of beach-wood had a large king size box spring mattress on it covered by a fluffy white comforter with polka dots all over it. The large pillows were encased by the same exuberant pattern as the comforter. There was one marble night stand on the left side of the bed while the nightstand on the right was made of obsidian. One had a phone on it and the other had a fluorescent yellow alarm clock. The floor was made of a crisp baby blue carpet that felt soft beneath my feet. I started setting out the stuff from my backpack first. I put my small boom box on the felt poker fold up table in the far right corner by the metal French doors leading to my own personal balcony. Setting my transparent blueCD player on the obsidian nightstand I decided that I would go check with Tala what we were going to have for dinner. I stepped out in the ice blue hall and looked both ways as if I was crossing a street. Down stairs I found Tala sitting at the bar I had discovered earlier in the kitchen, sipping at something from a brown speckled mug.

"Hey Tala, what's for dinner?" I asked in a pleasant tone, coming to sit beside him.

"Whatever you make for yourself, you're twelve-years-old…you can make yourself a sandwich right?" He asked in a blank voice.

"Oh, um…okay." I said.

I slid off the stool and wandered over to the fridge, pulling it open and peering inside. Because of the lack of instruction on how to make meals for myself from my mother or anybody else in my house, I only knew how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And, I wasn't really in the mood for a '_sandwich_'. Pulling out a peach yogurt I set out on an expedition to find the silverware drawer. Tala didn't bother to help me, he just watched. After five minutes of pulling open drawers and cabinet doors I found a small drawer with spoons forks and other various cutlery. I grabbed a spoon and shut the drawer. I looked up at Tala with a triumphant smirk on my face, only to find that he had left the kitchen. Frowning in disappointment I pealed off the top of the yogurt container and threw it in the trash; I scooped out a moderate amount of creamy peach yogurt and plopped it on to my tongue.

By now, I had finished my dinner (one peach Yoplait) and completed the tedious unpacking process. I was on my way downstairs to put my spoon in the dishwasher and throw away the empty Yoplait container when a familiar cold voice made its way to my ears.

"I'm going to bed now and I'm warning you to stay away from my room."

"Alright." I nodded and than continued my way down to the kitchen.

A strong grip halted me in my path.

"Here's the training schedule. Be up, dressed, and ready at six tomorrow morning and come down to the backyard to begin training."

I looked down at the sheet of paper and my eyes widened in fear and shock:

TRAINING SCHEDULE

6:00AM run ten laps around outside of house.

6:05AM complete 25 one armed pushups with left arm.

6:10AM complete 25 one armed pushups with right arm.

6:10AM complete 10 crunches.

6:15AM complete 50 jumping jacks

6:25AM complete 10 pull ups

6:30AM eat breakfast

7:00AM begin training

12:00PM eat lunch

2:00PM end of training for the day.

This was all written in neat flowing handwriting on a small white note card. I couldn't believe what I was reading. What did he think I was, a robot? What he was expecting me to do wasn't physically possible. Or so I thought, maybe it was? That made me even more frightened than I already was. I couldn't meet these standards! Could I call Mr. Dickenson and ask for a new mentor? Maybe, but I don't have the BBA President's phone number…After I finished my business in the kitchen I hurried back up to my room and tried to get as much sleep as possible.

Chapter 3 – **Unintentional Compliment **

I had set my alarm clock the previous night and then cursed myself for doing so when it went off at 5:30 AM. I had set it to go off a half hour early so I would have time to get dressed and take a shower. This was a wise decision I soon realized because it took me at least twenty five minutes to get ready and down the stairs. Looking around, I saw the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, on the northern wall of the sitting room. I padded across the carpet and slid open the door, noticing that Tala was already waiting for me.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you're out here on time…hell you're even early." Tala snorted in mild disbelief.

I smiled at the compliment, though Tala probably hadn't meant to make one. Those were the first, somewhat nice words that he had said to me the whole time that we'd known each other. Glancing at his watch Tala announced that it was time to begin my exercises. He made me run ten laps around the house, and when I didn't make it in five minutes he told me that now I would just have to keep doing it again until I could do it in five minutes. By the time I accomplished that feat I could take a break to eat breakfast. It would have been anenjoyable time of relaxation had Tala not been watching me with his piercing stare the whole time. After that I was to do twenty fiveone armed pushups with my left arm in five minutes. That, I couldn't do, by a long shot. I already suck at doing pushups with both arms and the tips of my feet touching the ground. And he expected me to do a pushup with only one arm, and my feet offthe ground. Well, just like with the laps, he made me do one armed pushups until I could do twenty five of them in five minutes. This took several long hours. But, when I could do it, I was really proud of myself. After that I had to do ten crunches in five minutes. This, I did the first time, without any kind of mishap which I was very pleased to see caused Tala to nod in approval. Fifty jumping jacks in ten minutes weren't hard either, jumping jacks I can do. Then, I did ten pull-ups. I did these on a low but sturdy tree branch. I surprised Tala and myself by completing all ten correctly in five minutes.

I now sat at the bar eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that I had made for myself along with a cold glass of strawberry lemonade and a small handful of potato chips. Tala sat next to me, sipping at a glass of tap water. By now I knew starting a conversation with Tala was deadly…but I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Tala? I 'm sorry for getting a lot of the exercise stuff wrong…" I apologized; swallowing some of my lemonade to take my mind off of the blush I knew was forming on my cheeks.

"You shouldn't be apologizing; nobody gets everything right the first time they do it. You've done quite well so far." Tala stated, still not looking at the girl sitting next to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, in a concerned voice, placing the back of my hand on his forehead to see if it was warm.

"Of course I am." He snapped, roughly pulling my hand from his skin.

"Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what was wrong; I mean…you were being almost…" I trailed off.

"Almost what?" Tala asked.

"Well…nice." I said, a smile breaking out on my face when I saw his reaction to my words.

His eyes narrowed, and it was obvious that he was fighting back a smile. I took my two pointer fingers and moved the corners of his mouths forcefully into a smile and with his eyes still narrowed it made for one of the funniest sights I had ever seen. When I removed my hands, Tala's eyes had relaxed into a normal state and he was smiling now.

I clapped my hands and whooped loudly, "Oh yeah! I got you to smile! Its official, people, nothing is impossible now!"

Tala stopped smiling now, deciding that it was time to start training.

"What?" I just barely managed to stop myself from screaming the word, "You mean that wasn't training?"

"No, that was the morning exercises. You were supposed to start your training at 7:00AM. But, that's alright since it's your first day." Tala explained.

"Oh, that's just swell…" I said dryly.

Chapter 4 – **Running with reckless abandon **

Tala was already outside by now, and was shouting for me to get my lazy ass out there this instant. I just merely responded that I had been plagued with a disability that until now had been only known to occur in slugs and snails. Shortly after the words had left my lips Tala stomped inside and hauled me up over his shoulder, and then proceeded to carry me outside. This was thoroughly embarrassing because I had opted to wear a loose shirt and hadn't put on a bra…and my pants were now sliding down. Ivanov looked like he couldn't even tell…either that or he had noticed and was trying to ignore it. Once in the backyard he asked me if I had a bit beast, and when I replied that no I did not…he simply walked around the side of the house…leaving me there. I stared after him, confused. He came back ten minutes later with a smooth metal briefcase in his hand.

Tala then opened the briefcase in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes. There, resting on green velvet cushions were over fifty bit pieces. I stared at all of them, knowing what Tala expected me to do, but not quite believing that I should.

"Krystal, these are bit beasts, all at a novice level that were thrown out into the street by there masters that thought them worthless. They are anything but worthless; they can be champions with your help. The bit beast that you choose will become your life long companion, one that you will cherish above all others. So think carefully before you make your choice…" Tala said in a calm and serious tone, handing the briefcase to me.

I held in my hands over fifty different souls, beautiful and loving souls that had been thrown out, rejected by ones they had loved without hesitation. It was then that I saw a wolf like creature in the bottom left corner. It had smooth shining sky blue fur and shining violet eyes…black and lavender butterfly wings sprouted from its back the same colors as its two tails. I reached down and picked up the bit piece and held it in my palm, staring at the beautiful creature depicted on its surface. '_What's your name?_' I thought. And suddenly, though I don't know how…I knew. Izelle…

I looked up at Tala and saw that he was observing me while I decided, a knowing look in his eyes. I smiled at him and held out the bit beast I had chosen, for him to look at.

"That's very good, Krystal. Now, attach the bit piece to your blade." Tala instructed me.

I did as I was told.

"A blader can speak to his or her bit beast my sending thoughts to them. That's what I want you to try now, try to establish a connection with your bit beast…"

"Izelle." I corrected him.

He raised a blood red eyebrow.

"I don't know how I know…I just do." I shrugged.

Tala nodded and than motioned for me to sit down. I did, and he joined me, sitting with his legs crossed opposite me. '_Hello._' I thought, attempting to send my thoughts to the wolf. '_Hello…_' A nervous voice answered. I abstained from gaping just in time to see Tala smirk at me. It was strange; because I heard the voice in my mind…it was totally different from hearing something with your ears. When you hear something with your ears, it feels more solid, more real. Hearing things in your mind feels more dream-like, more pleasantly exciting. '_I'm Krystalline, what's your name?_' I asked. '_Izelle…_' she responded. '_Hi Izelle…Um, are you okay, so sound kind of upset?_' I queried. '_Why are you being so nice to me?_', '_Because I want to be your friend, if that's alright with you._' Izelle seemed to perk up at this, '_I'd like a friend._' '_So, are we friends?_' I ask. '_Yes, I guess we are._' Izelle's voice was happy and had shed the nervous tone from before. '_Izelle?_', '_Yes, Krystalline?_', '_Would you do me a favor?_', '_Sure_'. '_I want you to come out of your bit piece…can you do that for me?_', '_Of course I can, may I ask why?_', '_I just want you to meet my friend is all._', '_Oh, sure, hold on just a second._' I waited and saw my usually green beyblade glow a light shade of blue. Then, a blue light shot out of the bit piece and Izelle formed in front of me, I realized that my blade was hopelessly trying to spin in my clutched hand so I put it on the ground.

'_Where's your friend?_' Izelle asked. '_He's_ _right behind you._' I answered. Izelle turned around and studied Tala before galloping over to kneel in front of him. I stifled a laugh when I saw Izelle lick Tala's face in greeting. Ivanov looked decidedly calm as he reached out and smoothed the ruffled areas of fur on Izelle's back. How did this happen? How did he get to be so…not a turd?

Chapter 5 – **Don't call me names **

It had been three weeks since Izelle and I had become friends. I had by now learned how to beybattle with her, but we weren't nearly as good a team as Tala and Wolborg. Then again, they had known each other for twelve years; I had only known Izelle for three weeks. Tala had taught me during the second week how to bring Izelle out of my blade and into physical form without actually wanting to use the blade. After he had told me how to bring out Izelle, he let Wolborg wander around the house. He said that he let Wolborg out all the time but kept thewolf inside his blade during my first time there as to not freak me out. I thanked him for that, because I probably would've freaked out…_big time…_

By now, Izelle and I had become BFFs. It was great to have a female friend around, especially since the only other living beings around were guys…So I could talk to her about all the embarrassing stuff…all the girl stuff.

Right now, I was on a mission. And I was determined to complete it at all costs. All my clothes were dirty, and not knowing how to do my own laundry, and since Tala hadn't exactly mentioned how they were going to be cleaned I didn't know what to do. I had used and reused every bit of clothing I could until everything was so dirty that I couldn't wear them anymore. I was wearing only a towel around me, it was the only one left in my bathroom, so my hair hung limp, tangled and wet on my bare shoulders.

Stomping down the stairs I called out, "Tala Ivanov! All my clothes are dirty and I only have one towel left! You better tell me how we're going to fix that! Where are you!"

I made my way down the hall (still stomping) to the kitchen in hopes of finding him there. My hopes were not futile. I found Tala in the kitchen, along with the rest of the demolition boys. I had three options, (a) I could scream like a sissy and run up the stairs in embarrassment (b) I could stand there and stare in shock my mouth hanging open, or (c) I could walk in there and yell at him exactly as planned. My mind chose (c). I marched into the kitchen and sat down firmly on Tala's lap, glaring at him in pure and utter frustration.

"'ALA!" I shouted, a nickname I had come to call Tala over the past couple weeks, "When were you planning on doing the laundry! Huh? I have THREE WEEKS' worth of dirty clothes up in my room, because you didn't do the laundry! This is the last towel too."

I shut my eyes and calmed myself down before looking at him with tired soft apologizing eyes. Letting my head fall on his chest I sighed. I turned my head so it rested in the part of his neck you would think was molded just so I could lay my head there. After sighing one more time I looked up into his eyes which were telling me that he was just barely stopping himself from yelling at me to get off him.

"Sorry, Ala…" I mumbled, "I shouldn't have yelled at you…"

I glanced up and saw the faces of three teenage boys that were dying to laugh at there team captain. It was just now that my brain seemed to truly register the fact that there were other people besides my Ala looking at me in a towel.

My hands subconsciously clutching Tala's sweater I asked, "When did they get here?"

"Ten minutes ago." Tala spoke up finally, "I warned you they were coming back today. I told you at breakfast this morning but once again, you weren't listening."

"Back? What do you mean, Ala?" Realization dawned on me like the sun coming out after a long and horrible thunder storm, "They don't live here do they?"

"Way to go, Sherlock!" Ian laughed, his large nose snorting.

At this point it must have been decided by the majority that it was okay to laugh now. All three boys broke out in loudraucous laughter.

"Get off me!" Tala finally shouted.

I jumped from his lap as if it was on fire.

"Don't you know how to do your own laundry?" he asked in an agitated tone.

"No! My parents never taught me how to do anything, they were to busy, wrapped up in themselves. My father in his drinks and drugs, and my mother in her parties…they never had the time to tell me anything…" I trailed off, biting my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

Tala's eyes softened for just a second before snapping, "So!"

"So I'm sorry! Okay! I don't know how, and I need someone to do it for-"

"Figure it out yourself!" He shouted.

By now tears were running down my cheeks like waterfalls. I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, and into my room. I grudgingly pulled on some loose pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Then, I pulled the door open and stepped down the stairs bravely fighting back the desperate onslaught of tears, and glanced around for some sort of door that I hadn't noticed. Than I saw it, a blank door the same color as the walls. That's why I didn't notice it before.

I opened it and found a twin washer and dryer. I browsed the shelf that lined the wall behind the washer and dryer, looking for something that I needed to domylaundry. A pale hand reached out and grabbed a gallon of bleach and set it down on top of the dryer from behind me. I turned and saw Bryan standing there.

"I won't do it for you, but I'd be willing to teach…" He offered.

I nodded, "Thank you…Bryan, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool…"

"So, first go get your dirty laundry and bring it down here…"

**

* * *

**

A couple hours later, I had all my laundry done and a new friend. Bryan was sitting on my bed with me folding clothes, I was doing the whites, him doing the colors…for reasons I'm not sure I should say.

"You alright?" Bryan asked gruffly.

"Yeah…" I nodded, though my voice was cracking.

"Yeah, right." He snorted.

"What?" I mumbled in fake confusion.

"You're still upset over the fight aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I sighed, standing up and putting the now folded clothes in the appropriate places.

"Krystal…Listen, I know it seems like Tala hates you. But this is just how he treats everybody when he first meets them. He hasn't gotten used to you yet, that's all. It takes him a while to like people, or even call them friends."

"Well, we've folded all the laundry…you can leave now." I said turning my back to him, so all he could see was my shaking shoulders.

"It's okay to cry Krystal. Here…" I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I gave in to comfort.

I turned around and buried my face in his shirt, soaking it with my tears.

* * *

I was up and ready to train two hours early, but I didn't care. I went downstairs and out back, and then started my morning exercises. No one was up yet, not even Tala, so I would be able to exercise in peace. I went through the morning routine more than four times before I realized that someone was watching me from the back porch. I glanced in the direction of the sliding glass door and saw Tala standing there. Though I don't know why, fear spread through my body. It was a strange, uncomfortable kind of fear, the kind you get when you're about to be ripped to shreds by a rabid wild animal that you just severely ticked off. I wanted to run, run far, far away and hide. This terrible fear, the awful terror ripped through me like a knife and I felt myself running into the forest; running faster than I ever thought I could. Someone was calling after me, someone I didn't want to hear. Three weeks…three weeks of insults…of yelling, of painful training…of tears because I couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore. He was nice to me…once and only once. '_No more yelling…please, no more…_' I thought. I could hear his footsteps pounding after me, he was going to catch me, and I knew it. No, I don't want him to get me, I won't let him. My lungs burned at the effort of pulling in breath after breath of air; my leg muscles felt like they were ripping apart. I felt like my legs had turned to jelly. '_No…don't fall, keep running…_' but I fell anyway, and I fell hard. Following my instincts and held my arms up to cover my face, waiting for the impact that I knew would come. But no knowledge of the pain prepared me for twisting in the air as I fell…nothing prepared me for the agonizing sensation of falling into nothingness…

Pain…that was the first thing I felt when awareness returned to me. Excruciating pain in my head. My skull felt like someone had wedged a thick, sharp nail into it and was slowly pounding it deeper and deeper into my brain. My eyes opened slightly, and the first thing I saw…was HIM…

"No!" I shrieked, rolling off the couch I now realized I had been laying on.

I crawled backwards until my back was pressing up against the wall, my gaze never moved from him. I was still desperately trying to get away, my body pushing pathetically up against the wall thinking I could make it disappear that way.

"Krystal, what's wrong?" A soothing voice asked me.

I turned and saw Bryan kneeling next to me. I crawled to him and clung to him, hoping that Tala would just go away.

"What's wrong? Krystal, please…"

"Don't let him yell at me anymore, please…" I pleaded into his shirt, not aware that Tala could hear every syllable, "I'm sorry, I was bad…just don't yell at me, don't call me names…"

Chapter 6 – **An understanding **

Tala walked away from the laundry room where Bryan and Krystalline folded clothes, unsure of what he was feeling. Was it guilt because of how much pain he had caused the girl? He didn't know. The young soviet walked up to his bed room and upon entering glanced around his familiar surroundings. There was a plain one-person bed up against the wall opposite him, covered by a comfortable solid white comforter and one large fluffy pillow. Besides the bed there was barely any furniture at all, merely a dresser and a nightstand. Something nudged his hand and he noticed Wolborg nuzzling his palm with a cool wet nose.

"What am I going to do about her, huh?" Tala asked the wolf bit-beast in a blank tone.

'_You should apologize…that is what I've been telling you to do for the past several days, master._' Wolborg answered, following his master over to the bed.

**"**I know…" Tala groaned, flopping down on the comforter, still unsure of what to do. His bit-beast was right, what Wolborg was telling him to do was the right thing to do…but still there was a part of him that wanted to refuse.

'_You may be my master, but you are also my friend and I am going to keep bugging you until you do this._' Wolborg stated, curling up alongside the red-head.

"I know…" Tala paused before sighing in annoyance, "Fine…yes, alright I'll apologize to her tomorrow morning before we start the morning exercises…happy now?"

'_Very happy._' Wolborg responded curtly, resting his head on his owner's chest.

"You are very annoying for a bit-beast, you know that right?" Tala asked.

'_It's a plot, truly. I stay up late at night conspiring new ways to annoy the hell out of you._' Wolborg stated caustically, eyelids fluttering shut.

"I knew it."

This was the side of him that only Wolborg and his team-mates saw. This was theside of him that he had restrained-with much difficulty-from showing Krystalline. She was such a bright girl, who despite all the horrible treatment he'd given her had managed to pull through. He decided that after he apologized to her, he would start treating her better. She deserved it after all.

"Good night Wolborg, have fun plotting." Tala yawned.

'_I will…see you in the morning._' Wolborg replied.

**

* * *

**

Tala worriedly made his way down the stairs toward the backyard. He had heard someone stop outside his door before quickly walking down the hallway and down the stairs. No one would be up, contrary to popular belief, the demolition boys liked their sleep, it was a very good friend of theirs that visited quite often; and when it came, it came to stay for as long as physically possible. So that left only one other possibility: Krystalline. By now, Tala knew that she was not an early riser, and usually enjoyed sleeping in until she had to wake up at six. So, confused, Tala now saw Krystal working through the morning's routine. He watched her instunned confusion for some time. It wasn't until the fourth time going through her exercises that she noticed him. Tala's heart was insistently trying to rip itself in half when he saw her reaction to his presence. She bolted into the forest; she was running faster that he had ever seen her run. Not knowing what else to do, he followed her. Just when he thought he had caught up with her, she sped up. He called out to her, trying desperately to get her to stop. And then, time seemed to stop, when he saw her fall. His hand was a mere to inches away from her arm, he could have caught her…butfate decided to be cruel.

When her eyes opened, Tala wasn't sure what kind of reaction he expected from her…but the one he got hurt him.

"No!" Krystal shrieked, falling off the couch in the sitting room that Tala had laid her down on. The girl crawled backwards until she hit that wall, and even then she kept backing herself up against the surface as though it would somehow disappear. As she wrapped herself up in Bryan's arms after he had crawled over to her, she spoke words that only hurt him even more.

"Don't let him yell at me anymore, please...I'm sorry, I was bad...just don't yell at me, don't call me names..."

"I won't yell at you, Krystalline, I won't call you names." Tala told her in a soft voice, for once using her full name.

Krystal looked up with disbelieving and frightened eyes when Bryan released her from his hold and backed away from her; leaving her alone in front of Tala.

Kneeling down beside the twelve-year-old he put a calming hand on her shoulder, "I…wanted to…t-to apologize for how I've…treated you…and, that I won't do it again..." Tala would have continued had Krystal not wrapped her arms around his neck with a surprisingly strong grip.

Krystal let go of him when she heard him gasp for air, "Which one of them paid you to do this, huh? Spencer? Ian?" She paused, "Bryan?"

Her eyes were full of suspicion and fear, unsure of what she should do.

"No one paid me…" Tala couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the notion.

"I don't think I believe you…" Krystal replied, trying to keep herself from smiling through her fear.

"Well, Wolborg did bug me A LOT about it, but other that that, no sort of bribing or persuasion was involved."

"You know…I'm still surprised that you managed to get up from lying on the lawn…" Krystal sighed.

"Lying on the lawn?" Tala blinked in confusion at her words.

"Well, you were being such a terd; it makes me wonder why you're being so nice all of a sudden." The girl explained, removing herself from Tala's embrace.

Laughter echoed behind Tala and he sighed, standing up as well.

"I wasn't being my usual self. I act differently around people that I've just met..."

"You met me three freakin' weeks ago!" Krystal exclaimed.

"It also takes some convincing from Wolborg and my team before I become un-terd-like."

"Yeah, a great deal of convincing!" Krystal said sorely.

"Hey, you can accept my apology and we can move on, or you can't and I'll be nice to you anyway while you sulk around. It's your choice." Tala said simply, holding up his hands, the universal signal: 'I have no weapons of mass destruction'.

Krystal eyed him wearily, her shoulders sagging and her eyes blood shot. Her hair was tousled and she looked like she hadn't slept at all that night and cried quite a lot in the past 24 hours. As Tala registered this, he was oblivious to the shaking blonde blob that had attached itself to his body.

Looking down, Tala smiled, "Apology accepted I assume?"

A slight nod alerted him that his assumption had been correct.

"Now that that's been handled, time to start your training for today."

Bryan, Ian, Spencer, and Krystal all looked at him in annoyed shock.

"Hey, I do make jokes you know!" Tala said.

"Come on," Ian laughed, "time to create the breakfast of champions!"

* * *

Epilogue

Krystal sat at the bar in the kitchen, eating a cheese omelet with three slices of bacon and a glass of orange juice, which she had made for herself thanks to Ian's cooking lesson two weeks ago. Tala sat next to her, trying to stop the usual banter between Ian and Bryan who were currently arguing over who could beat the other at omelet cooking. Already used to the noise, Krystal sat eating her meal undisturbed. After swallowing a bite of cheesy egg and bacon goodness, Krystal leaned over to kiss the pale blue denim of Tala's jacket sleeve to get his attention. The wolf turned his gaze to her, eyebrow cocked in merriment. Krystal offered him a smile before nuzzling his shoulder.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" He asked her laughingly, pulling her onto his lap and holding her close, cherishing the bond they now had thanks to an annoying wolf bit-beast.

"You." The girl replied, resting her chin on his chest, cheerful green eyes staring up into ice blue.

"Oh and how's that?" Tala queried, ignoring the amused furtive glances that his team mates shared.

"Because you let me do this…" Krystal trailed off when she lightly kissed the wolf on the lips.

"I let you? Whoever said I let YOU kiss ME?"

**END **

* * *

A/N: Alright, I went through this finally with a quick proof. I split up that gigantic paragraph and put lines in the right places. Alot ofthe annoying spelling errors and typos have been fixed. If anyone sees any please pm my storage account that way I can fix them. Your notes are muchly appreciated.

Insanely Yours,

Rational Lunacy


End file.
